Your Stupidity Hurts mMe
by ZombieSavior
Summary: What part of a war is coming and the cure is a sure fire way to win it are you not understanding!. I will not put the world in danger cause you can't cut it as a vampire!


**YOUR STUPIDITY HURTS ME**

This is a one shot that mainly focuses on the cure. It won't follow the show. There are no hunters and Jeremy and Kol are alive. This story starts after they have the cure the problem being there is only one dose. Enjoy!

**THINGS TO KNOW**

**I don't own TVD**

**This will be AU and OOC**

**All reviews are welcome the good, the bad, and the ugly**

Bonnie ask to have a meeting at the boarding house with the usual suspects and then some. So the Salvatores, the originals, the doppelganger, Caroline and Matt all showed up. Bonnie was already ten minutes late and this did not sit well with Damon.

"This is stupid everyone out she's not coming and I'm hungry" Elena grabs Damon's arm and tries to calm him down.

"She'll be here" Caroline says with disgust in her voice. She was not on team Delena.

"Well I hope so she has the cure" After Rebekah says that the room goes silent.

Bonnie was just pulling in to the Salvatore driveway. She had a lot on her mind and really needed to get it out in the open. They had found the cure with the help of the originals and a promise that Rebekah would get a dose. And they would use a dose to be rid of Silas forever. It turned out Kol was right the cure was buried with a two thousand year old immortal. Everything was sandy dandy until they found out there is only one dose. Bonnie, Caroline and Kol all wanted it to go to ending Silas once and for all. The Gilberts, the Salvatore's, and the original hybrid wanted it for Elena while the originals and Matt wanted it for Rebekah. Bonnie had told Caroline how she felt about the cure and the people who wanted it. Caroline agreed 100%. There was more to the cure then just downing some mystery red liquid a spell had to be done a spell only a powerful Bennett witch could do and yet no one asked Bonnie opinion.

Walking into the house Bonnie felt something come over her. It tingled her skin fired up her magic and put a smile on her face. It was a random wave of confidence.

"So sorry I'm late my interview ran a little long" Bonnie says going through her bag.

"Well how did it go?" Caroline is very interested she knew how much the interview would change Bonnie's life if it went well.

"It went great they loved me"

"So it's a sure thing right?!" Caroline is up on her feet right in front of Bonnie with a wide smile plastered on her face. Bonnie just nods her head yes. "Alright lets do this fast so we can go celebrate!"

For the most part no one is paying attention to the two girls talking, well no one but Elena she is hurt Caroline and Bonnie are talking and laughing about something they look happy. Happy with out her. She looks to the left she looks to the right and only sees Salvatore and that is enough for her. Elena decides she is content with having the two of them forever by her side.

"So witch where is the cure?" Damon gets straight to business he sees that Bonnie and Caroline talking and laughing is upsetting Elena.

"right here." Bonnie sets the cure on the coffee table knowing that someone is going to try and grab it. But she's already two steps ahead. There is a spell on the vile that will shock anyone who is not her. And like clock work Damon and Rebekah go for it at the same time. A sharp jolt of electricity goes from their fingers to their brains. Its like a super sized aneurism.

"Bonnie please stop it!" Damon shouts while rolling around on the floor. Blood is coming from both their noses, and Bonnie does nothing but stare.

"Sorry I can't you just have to wait it out" she tells them in a who cares kind of voice.

While Damon and Rebekah are still yelling for help Elena falls to her knees and holds Damon's hand. Elijah is on the floor with Rebekah's head in his lap. Ten minutes later it's all over. Everyone expected Damon to try and attack Bonnie but no he just sat back on the couch still holding Elena's hand.

"Hey remind me to never piss you off" Kol says in a playful but serious voice.

"Okay why are we here and when can I get the cure" Elena says she has known Bonnie for too long they have been through everything together. They are best friends sisters and she knows Bonnie will do anything for her, so getting the cure is in the bag. In her mind anyway.

You could clearly see the anger in the Elijah eyes. He said they would help with a promise that Rebekah would become human and get her happy ending. They all know how loyal the witch is to Elena so he and Rebekah where merely here to fight for Rebekah's happiness. Even if is turned ugly! Well everyone but Klaus he was excited he knew Bonnie couldn't say no to Elena he was already thinking about making more hybrids. Klaus loves Rebekah and he wants her to be happy, but if he was to be honest he just knew he wouldn't be able to live if she dead. Rebekah was his only sister and best friend. Of course he would never tell her or anyone else.

Bonnie's voice brings him from his thoughts.

"Elena do you love Damon I mean really love him? Like when he's not around you worry if he's okay. When you see him standing on the opposite side of the room you migrate to him without realizing it. Hearing his voice over the phone makes your heart palpitate until he's close enough for you to touch him. Do you feel things like that with Damon?"

Elena didn't understand why Bonnie was asking a question like this was this some kind of test? Was Bonnie actually considering not giving her the cure?

"Of course I do Damon means the world to me. I'm truly in love with him. I want to spend the rest of my **HUMAN** life with him. And I still love Stefan as well just not like Damon" Elena was pleased with her answer she showed her love for Damon but didn't leave Stefan out. Bonnie smiled Elena was honest with her and that was all she needed to hear.

"No Elena you can't not have the cure"

No one said anything for about five minutes. Everyone was in shock. Bonnie has never denied Elena anything. This made the originals very happy but Elena very upset. She pulled her self together and spoke up she had to know what kind of game Bonnie was playing.

"I'm so sorry did you just tell me NO!?"

"yes you can't have it" Bonnie was looking Elena straight in the eyes she needed her to understand that the world did not evolve around her. But of course before she could explain everyone on team Elena was yelling at her.

"if you would all calm down I will explain myself"

"You better do something I am two seconds from ending you" Damon was beyond mad he would have never in a million life times think that Bonnie would turn on Elena.

"I love you Elena. You mean a lot to me and …" Bonnie didn't have time to finish Elena was getting testy. It wasn't hurt she was feeling it was angry. Bonnie didn't tell her no. No one tells her no.

"**Enough with your feelings Bonnie explain right now!" **Elena could careless about Bonnie's feelings.

"Fine" Bonnie took a deep breath she knew this would possibly end their messed up friendship all together.

"You love Damon and Damon loves you. To be with him you have to turn anyway so why do you want the cure?"

" Because I don't want to be a vampire. I want to grow old and die I want to truly experience life, I want to feel everything I want to be human" Soft sweet loving Elena was back and the originals where very sure that Bonnie would fall pray to her natural charm as she had done so many times before. Damon knew what Elena was doing she was going to get that cure by any means.

" Elena do you think Damon would let anything bad happen to you?"

"of course not he loves me and I feel so safe when I'm with him or Stefan." Damon was really getting tired of her always including Stefan, but she had done the same thing when she was with Stefan always saying how in love she was with Stefan but adding she had feelings for him as well. So he can't really complain and he doesn't.

"Okay then do you think he is going to just let you get old let you die?"

"Yes because he respects me and my wishes. If I say I don't want to turn then we will be together until I die." Damon was smiling but not so much now. He would never let her feel pain or hurt and he sure as hell wouldn't let her die.

"Respects your wishes" Bonnie and Caroline had to laugh at that. "Remember when Klaus was going to kill you and Damon **FORCED** his blood down your throat just to make sure you would come back. Remember that" Bonnie was pissed but trying not to show it.

"He has changed a lot since then that is water under the bridge"

"Okay Elena if you promise me that you will end all communications with the Salvatore the cure is yours"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Bonnie I just told you how much I love these two how could you ask me something like that?"

"As long as you love or are in love with one of them you will turn. They will not let you die. They will never let you go. You talk about how much love you have for them, well if you really meant it you would want to turn. If Damon is your everything then why wouldn't you want to be with him forever?" All eyes on Elena she had never thought of it that way. Damon didn't like the look on Elena's face. Bonnie was bringing up things he didn't want Elena thinking about. Like possibly not wanting to be with him forever.

"Well, Elena say something" Damon needed to hear Elena's response. "I hate to say it but the witch has a point. I want you forever and always. And you have seen my track record I always get what I want." Elena looks at Damon with death in her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation now or ever. She really didn't want to have it in front of everyone. So her inter spoiled bitch came out to play.

"Listen if you don't give me that cure I can not and will not beheld accountable for my actions." Damon should have been proud that he was rubbing off on her but really his demeanor was not attractive on a women.

"Um are you trying to threaten me?" Bonnie thought it was cute a little funny and very pathetic.

"Oh no all promises."

That was all it took. Bonnie had completely lost her cool and everyone in the room knew it. Now Bonnie wasn't a person who enjoyed confrontation but she has wanted to say this since she found out their was a cure. So taking a deep breath she gave them all a piece of her mind.

"Could you please tell me how you do it? How are you so selfish? How do you wake up every morning look yourself in the mirror and say it's all about me? How I want to know. I want to be selfish. I am so tired of doing for everyone else but myself"

"First off I am not selfish I.." she never got to finish Bonnie held up her hand and Elena's voice disappeared.

"What part of a war is coming and the cure is a sure fire way to win it are you not understanding?!. **I will not put the world in danger cause you can't cut it as a vampire! Yes you didn't want to be this but guess what neither did Rebekah. Her mother forced it on her. More importantly Caroline. Why did no one say anything about a cure when she was turned. She didn't have the advantage of knowing what she was or what was wrong with her. She didn't even know about vampires. Can you imagine how she must have felt all alone in that hospital? Of course not that would be asking you to take someone else's feelings in to consideration and selfish people don't do that" **Bonnie gave Elena her voice back she wanted to hear what bull she had to say. Looking around the room Elena saw guilt on Stefan's face. She knew he would feel bad about it but not Damon.

"Listen you can't hold the fact that everyone loves Elena and no one cares about Blondie against her" Elena cut Damon off she could defend herself she didn't need back up.

"Excuse me if I remember correctly if someone had done what I said and disarmed the watch nothing would have happened to Care and she only had vampire blood in her system because you. Caroline being a vampire is all your fault" Caroline gets up and hugs Bonnie hard.

"Thank you becoming a vampire was the single best thing to happen to me." the two girls continue to hug. Bonnie felt awful about what happened to Caroline but she didn't know what Tyler was at the time. She had no ideal that he or his father would be effected by the watch she was just trying to save the town.

"There it is again. That selfishness. You would have me put the entire town in danger as long as nothing happens to your two golden boys." Silence owns the room. But not for long.

"So does that mean I get it!" Rebekah is thrilled that Bonnie is standing up for herself but even more so about the getting the cure.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" Bonnie is having a hard time believing that no one seems to realize the danger that is coming.

"Yes Elena is a selfish bitch and doesn't deserve the cure. Took you long enough to figure it out" says Rebekah.

The look on Bonnie's face is priceless. She is amazed that people this stupid actually exit. Kol is sitting with a giant grin on his face. He believes in what Bonnie is saying there is a war coming and the only way to win it is have the cure.

"The combined stupidity in this room hurts. It physically hurts I am in legit pain right now."

"Oh please like you are some genius" Bonnie's eyes snap in Elena's direction.

"I may not be a genius but I am easily the smartest one here. I may not having centuries of knowledge but I have common sense something everyone in this room excluding Caroline and Kol doesn't. So let me dumb this down for the rest of you. There is a war coming a war between Silas and us. This little vile is the key to winning the war. I have the cure I am going to use it to take down Silas."

Bonnie grabs the cure and turns to leave. Both Caroline and Kol on her heels. When she reaches the door she turns back around and leaves everyone with one last statement.

" In this war if you are not with me you are against me and if you are against me you are dead!"

Just to push her point home she broke every supernatural's neck in the room. Caroline and Kol are waiting by their cars when Bonnie comes out.

"Now about that celebration" Bonnie says with a sigh of relief.

"I say we get dolled up and hit some clubs in the next town over." Caroline is already pumped.

"Sounds good to me. Kol you in?" Bonnie asks.

"I have never been able to say no to two beautiful women" Kol says with a smirk.

"Okay meet at my house in two hours"

Everyone says their goodbyes. Bonnie is the last person to pull off. As she does she thinks to her self. Might as well have some fun before shit hit's the fan.

**A/N**

**I know I am a horrible person for not updating my other stories and then posting this. But I have to be in the mood to write and that mood doesn't come around often. I will get to those stories one day I don't like loose ends so I will be tying them up it just might take awhile. I just started a new story but I'm not going to post it until it's completely done. This is just how I felt about the cure. Anyone with working brain cells would have used the cure on Silas I can't believe they wasted it on Katherine, who I love by the way can't wait to see how all that plays out.**


End file.
